What Happens Now?
by Rurple101
Summary: Angelica and Jack on the next adventure. Set after OST. Might be slightly out of charcter but I try my best. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**What Happens Now?**  
><span>By Rurple101<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>Angelica couldn't believe that she had gotton herself into such a shambles for the past ten years. Since she had gone to take her vows and she had met Jack Sparrow, her life had changed course for the worse in the name of God.<p>

She had become a pirate who stole, lied, fought and did wicked things. She had turned herself _against_ her faith and before she had blamed Jack for all that.

But now she looked back carefully at her past as she looked out to sea, she knew that it might have been her own fault. Her mentors at the convent had told her to concentrate and not let in any distractions if she had wanted to commit herself to God. When she looked back, she was glad that Jack had come and led her to change herself.

Jack wasn't the bad person; he was just a part of her life that wouldn't forget easily and that he was the first to show how much it hurt to be human. Even remembering yesterdays' conversation on this very beach was interesting. She still couldn't believe that she was forgiving him for that fateful day all those years ago in Spain…

* * *

><p><em>It was a typically charming and beautiful day in Seville. The day was already looking out to be good for her because today was the day she would get married, married to a well-known pirate who sailed the seven seas several times over. Captain Jack Sparrow.<em>

_She hadn't seen Jack since the day before, as she had believed it to be bad luck if he saw her right before the wedding. _

_She was wearing a simple but elegant pure white wedding dress with a lovely assortment of flowers. She had typical white daises and an elegant rose in the centre. Jack had given (a token of his care) her a dreadlock which he had cut off and she now used it to wrap her flowers in a tight band. Some people thought it to be tacky, for Angelica it was sweet and was one of those things she knew Jack would do to be romantic._

_Before she knew it, it was time for her to descend down the aisle. She walked carefully to the church, her heart hammering in her chest. She was trembling by the time she reached the grand white doors. She opened them and gasped of what she saw inside._

_Nobody was there. It was messed up and there was no sign of her family or Jack. She was looking round when she spotted a silver bead with a piece of paper on the floor. She picked it up and recognised it as Jack's._

_'Dearest Angelica,_

_I'm sorry but I had te leave. I had to escape the guards that came hunting down for meh…yer know for being a bleedin pirate. Yer family ran for it and only lead me to write yer note and leg it. I will come back fer yer when I do._

_Love_

_Capt. Jack Sparrow '_

_Angelica was shocked and upset, he had __left__ her. Left her on their wedding day! _

_She sank to the floor and cried. If it were the last thing she would do, then it would be that she would get her revenge and tell him how hurt she had been._

* * *

><p>But she hadn't told Jack. There hadn't been a moment to tell him that she had been depressed and hurt when he had gone. When she got the idea to impersonate him, that would have been a way to lure him to her. He had been just as handsome and quirky as he had been years ago.<p>

He had fought with her and won. She once again, felt the safe aura radiate off him when he held her and whispered "I've always wanted to do that, Hello Angelica."

It was frustrating. He had been so odd with his motives. Throughout the entire journey he hadn't trusted her, being the daughter of Blackbeard. But then he had saved her, tricked her into saving herself and Blackbeard, her father being killed.

Once they had got onto the island, she had panicked. _What if he left her to die here?_

"Admit it Jack," she had whispered in what he thought to be a distraction. "-You still love me."

Then he had rattled on about a dog as a sister. It had hurt her, to know that he just didn't care for her as he had. She had confessed to him that she still loved him. He just grinned his mad grin and annoyed her.

"_Jack_-" she said as he started walking towards the longboat. He didn't turn round. She put her head in her hands and walked in the opposite direction, trying to control the urge to cry. She didn't mange to keep it at bay. She started crying softly to herself, wrapping her arms round her body, and refusing to look and see if Jack had left her yet.

But then she felt hesitant arms wrap themselves around her frame as well and rub her back as she cried. She sobbed and sobbed, sobbing and telling Jack in her own stupid carefree way that he had hurt her all those years ago. After five minutes he spoke.

"I didn't think that you could cry like that" he said in an off voice, a voice that she hadn't ever heard from him. It was curious, hesitant and worried all in one.

"Well I _can_!" she spat.

She looked up at him so he could see the pain and hurt in her eyes. "You have no idea how much I was _hurt_ all those years ago when you left me! On our wedding day! You _complete_ _idiot_!" she screamed, pushing him off her and storming away, to the opposite side of the small island, away from the longboat.

"Go on off like you planned and did what you did all those years ago when I loved you with all my heart and was convinced that you loved me as much! You would rather trade _me_ for a _bottle of rum_!" she hissed.

Jack, up to point had remained quiet. But now he got up and grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look up at his angry face.

"I told ye in that letter! Those bloody guards from the Navy followed me here and tried to capture me! You are lucky that they knew nothing about you! They caught me at one point and _demanded_ me to tell me why I was at the church dressed as a Groom! They demanded to know who was me bride and said they would catch you unawares! I had to suffer-" he pulled his top down and pointed at his mid chest where he had several knife stab wounds which now resembled scars. "-_THAT_ for you Angie."

She looked up at his shocked face and then back at his cut wounds. She sighed, blinked slowly and looked back up at Jack. "Say sorry and I'll say it back."

He looked like he was making a hard choice for a moment before he nodded.

Angelica started "I'm sorry Jack. It's just that I was barely nineteen backs then. I was still a very young maiden and I hadn't experienced heartbreak like that. You were the _first_ man I ever kissed, fell in love with and despite my background, make love to me. You were hard to overcome and I don't think I ever will. You seemed to help me rediscover my life path. I look back and know that I didn't have faith in what I was going to commit in. Thank you for that."

Jack sighed and pulled her close, held onto her tightly and rubbed soothing circles on her back. He wondered how on earth he was going to say everything all in one. He wasn't that good in confessions…only when he was angry.

"I'm sorry for leaving you Angie. But like I said if those petite guards hadn't tried to caught me, then we wouldn't be here, we would be on some ship with a ring on each of our fingers and a married couple. Knowing me, we would have had lots of fights over me rum. But I wouldn't _ever_ trade you, for a bottle of rum." He pulled back and smiled at her. She smiled back happily.

"…A _barrel_ of rum maybe…" he continued but was cut off when Angelica yelled something in Spanish.

"I was jokin!" he half yelled, covering his head from the blows from the hysterical woman.

"I'm still going to leave you here Angie. Just shoot that gun to attract a passing ship. This is a popular trading route with pirates. You will be able to get a ship. I will be staying at Tortuga as I have business to trade with Gibbs. It's a mission that will be short and cannot involve you Angie, I know what you will say, that you can handle yourself. But I don't want you to be there when I attempt to blow up Port Royal because that is where the Navy is based. _Savvy_?"

He looked at him and seemed to decide what to do.

"How long can I survive here without food or water?" she asked. Jack held up one finger as if he was remembering something. "Oh yes! I forgot!"

He hurried abck to the longboat and pulled out a small sack. He bought it back and put it at the base of one of the palm trees.

"Right, that is a small supply of food. To my guess, Port Royal will be destroyed in at leats three days. After that if all goes well or unwell, I will come back and get you if you haven't got a ship yet." Jack said and turned to her.

Overcome with emotion that he did after care for her she ran forwards and flung her arms round him. "_Gracias Jack. Usted sabe que yo tengo fe en ti_."

"Hmm" Jack said. "I know you do, _Miss Enseñe_."

She gasped. "You learnt some Spanish?"

"Luv, there are loads of places where French, English and Spanish are dominate languages. A pirate needs to know a decent amount for his share!"

He grinned at her confused look.

"_Jack_…" she said as she stroked his cheek.

"Yes, luv?" he asked, turning his face at her so he could gaze into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Do you love me?" she whispered huskily, but quietly.

Jack gave her a calculating look before grabbing her shoulders and easily slid his lips over hers. She gasped slightly as she remembered the old feeling of Jack's kisses. They had always (and still) tasted like salty water, Rum and a scent that could only be described as Jack.

They shared a long slow and passionate kiss, his hands around her waist and hers round his neck.

Jack pulled back as she slowly opened her eyes to look into his chestnut eyes.

Jack just said _one word_, a word that meant everything to her and caused her to faint in his arms out of tiredness. She was carefully laid down on the sand under the tree and Jack took out his knife, cutting off another dreadlock, and placed it in her hand and brushed the hair out of her face.

He then set off down towards the longboat, got in and took one long gaze at Angelica before he started rowing back away from the scene and repeating to himself the word that left Angelica on the ground.

"_Yes_."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Please tell me, I prefer <span>JackxAngelica<span> than JackxElizabeth. A lot more convincing. **

**Please review. **

**This will continue into a story of Romance and Adventure, following Jack and Angelica…**_**maybe**_**.**

**Rurple101 xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**What Happens Now?**  
><span>By Rurple101<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<br>**

* * *

><p>Jack met Gibbs a few minutes of solid rowing later, who was leaning against a pile of driftwood. Jack spotted the bottle that contained his beloved ship at once.<p>

"Is that…?" he asked, as he hurried forwards to examine the Black Pearl within its trapped container.

"Aye, it be that" Gibbs answered. "Oh and I 'ad to get the rest" he held up a heavy sack which clinked in unison. "-seemed unfair the leave 'em behind, Capt'."

Jack smiled wickedly before carefully holding up the glass bottle in which his ship settled. He inspected it closely, only to see Barbossa's old-trapped monkey 'Jack' screaming at him from the crow's nest.

He cringed back "I hate that monkey."

"Aye too Jack. Now what's 'appening now?" Gibbs answered shortly, putting the sack down and looking at Jack properly.

Jack sighed and settled his ship down on the sandy beach and sat down himself, cross-legged in front of it.

"We, Mister Gibbs, are going to do something that I have wanted to do since I was chased off from marrying Angelica in Spain ten years ago. We are going to attempt to seize and destroy Port Royal and see that the Navy will fear my name instead of being cautious of it!" Jack said with a hidden vengeance in his voice.

Gibbs's eyebrows rose.

"Yer was planning the get 'itched the Misses Angelica, Jack? Why didn't yer say anythang before now?" he gasped.

Jack sighed again and rested his gaze on the horizon he knew and loved so much. Looking at the waves of the sea always calmed him and helped clear his mind, especially when he was younger.

"I didn't feel that it was the most thing of the importance at the moment. Angelica is safe at the moment and is out of the way. In the next three to four days we will be hassling a crew together to set sail towards Port Royal, capture the new Governor and his family until the Navy decide to release their hold upon the Port." He said, clearly and firmly.

"and if that don't work?" Gibbs prodded.

"Then I will make it up as we go along. You know who I am, I know who I am and we are square in knowing that I can do possibly anything. I sailed to the Fountain of Youth while serving under the name of Blackbeard! Then I seemed to accidentally murder said Captain and remember my 'feelings' – as you put them – for Angelica."

He continued his rant with gusto. "What have you done Gibbs? You memorised every detail of the Charts and managed to barter with Barbossa. Barbossa has the Queen Anne's Revenge now. How about we go ask him on his opinion? All this shortcuts will cut down the amount of time I have given Angelica with faith, which she holds in me. Speaking of her, if she came with us which I refused, then she would decide to claim revenge on Barbossa for stealing the ship and for stabbing her father in the first place!"

Jack looked round frantically and sighed with annoyance clear in his voice. "And WHY OH WHY is rum always GONE?"

Gibbs jumped as Jack got up and started kicking the piece of driftwood that he had been leaning across. Seeing his old friend and captain in such a state disturbed him.

He jumped up (carefully moving the Pearl away from her angry captain in case he broke her) and grabbed Jack but his sleeves.

"Jack!" he hissed. "I have never seen you like this! If yer continue to play up then I might just not give yer me rum!" he said and motioned with his head the bottle of rum on the sand.

Jack looked up at the sky, then at the sea and then to the tiny model of his trapped ship.

Why was his life always so difficult?

He freed himself from Gibbs's grasp and walked to the edge of the beach, so his boots were being licked by the incoming waves.

"I am sorry Mister Gibbs," he said in a still annoyed tone.

"Not a problem Jack" Gibbs said and threw the bottle at Jack. He caught it without turning his head round.

"Why is it that my life is always full of challenges?" Jack asked aloud.

He bit the cork off the bottle and spat it out. He took a long draft of rum and sighed, letting the taste linger in his mouth. He could still feel the kiss he had given Angelica, no less than half an hour ago on his salty lips.

He started counting them off "I was a privateer for the East Indian Trading Company. Got given a boat of slaves, refused to do it so Beckett destroyed me ship. Traded my soul, 100 years upon the Dutchman just so Davy Jones could lift me ship. I was captain of her for two years and then Barbossa a lead a mutiny against me. Got marooned."

Gibbs just sat, watching Jack looking out to sea and counting his fingers of his lifetime.

"I met Angelica in a Spanish convent because I thought it was a brothel. Was set to marry her but then the Navy found me out so I fled. She got upset and saw she was Blackbeard's daughter. Got trapped numerous times in dungeons because I was a pirate. Port Royal, met Elizabeth and Will Turner. Found my darling Pearl and the cursed crew upon her. Attempted to get her back but Barbossa marooned me again, only with Elizabeth who burnt all he rum there as well!"

Jack paused to take another long swig of rum.

"What else… got cursed for a short period of time. Gallows again, got saved. Found the Pearl and captained her for another blessed year." He sighed happily.

"Then bloody Beckett tried to get me compass off me to get Davy Jones's heart. Was a leader of cannibals who wanted to bloody eat me and I turned into a stupid fruit kebab. Found the heart to Davy Jones. Lost it. Black Spot, Bootstrap…one thing lead to other big changes, which included to that bloody daughter of a governor to kill me. Got eaten by the Kraken, what a way to die!" He chuckled, stupidly.

"Got sent to that Locker, my own personal hell that was- a desert completely free of the waves of the sea and breath of the sky. All my fans and friends came to save me includes the murderess. Sailed with Barbossa and escaped the Locker. Went to the Brethren Court, met me dad again. Fought in war, helped Will live again and made him stab heart of Davy Jones."

Another long swig.

"What else happened? Then I seemed to lose the Pearl AGAIN. Freed you from jail, reunited with fake impostor who turned out to be Angelica. I got tricked upon the Queen Anne's Revenge. Blackbeard made voodoo doll of me and cut me."

He paused and examined the cut from the doll. He was worried about where that doll had ended up being.

"…Met that mermaid, and Phillip. Lovely couple they make I'm sure. I wonder what happened to him, he was bleeding mortally when I last saw him. Last time I saw that mermaid was when she gave me the chalices, which I couldn't find. Barbossa told me why he wanted to kill Blackbeard because he captured the Pearl and he was forced to cut his leg off. Poor sod."

The bottle was nearly empty now.

"Sneaked into that camp and stole the chalices. Ended up at the Fountain and saved Angelica when I knew her father would know that she would sacrifice herself for. Poor lass."

He drained the bottle.

"…and now here I am, thinking about where that doll is, how the hell I'm going to get me ship outta that bottle and how I'm gunna blow up Port Royal. What a life I've had, eh?"

Jack closed his eyes and collapsed upon the shore, unconscious.

"Jack, Jack, Jack…"Gibbs sighed as he got up from the driftwood.

He went over to Jack and pulled him by the legs out of the way of the incoming tide. "Yer really need to learn to stop drowning in yer sorrows mate."

Gibbs then reached into the sack with the ships in bottles and pulled out another glass of rum and drained it all in one, before he too, passed out from his drink.


End file.
